It's Not All in the Mind
by b-w93
Summary: Regina and Emma have started an all out war, though not quite the kind they were expecting. When they discover they can contact each other both telepathically, and telekinetically through magic things escalate quickly.


**Hi, quick note & disclaimer - I do not own the characters, obviously. This was previously posted on my tumblr, thought I'd finally put it up here. Enjoy.**

***

Emma sat opposite Ruby in Granny's diner while she took her break, drinking her usual order of hot cocoa and cinnamon, while pretending to listen to whatever it was that Rubes was saying. But her mind was elsewhere.

Regina was sat at the window table, reading a newspaper, drinking her morning coffee, or at least she was attempting to. Her mind was also elsewhere, thanks to a certain Miss Emma Swan.

*A day earlier*

"Hey Em, want your usual?" Ruby asked cheerfully, walking over to where Emma sat alone in her booth.

"Sure Rubes, thanks."

"No problem, I'll be right back as soon as it's done."

As Ruby walked over to serve Archie who sat at the booth next to Emma, she noticed Regina had entered the diner, and a shiver ran down her spine. She knew what this meant, and the anticipation almost sent her running, that was until Archie turned in his chair to face Emma and asked to join her at her table, not wanting either of them to be sat alone. And of course, Emma couldn't say no, it seemed she had some sort of savior complex.

Archie immediately stood and moved to sit opposite Emma, bringing his full plate of food that Ruby had just served.

"_Great, I guess he's not planning on leaving any time soon. I need to get out of this, and fast_." But Regina had other ideas. Emma smiled across at Archie as genuinely as she could manage before grabbing her phone and pretending to look busy as Regina magically entered her thoughts.

"_Really Miss Swan? Are you trying to make this easy? Just how do you think Archie will feel seeing you writhing around that booth as I make you come?_"

"_Don't you dare Regina_." Emma shot her a warning glare, though she knew it would have no effect, and a part of her, the part that was already throbbing with need, was grateful of that fact. True to form Regina smirked back knowingly before swiveling in her chair to face the counter as Granny set down her coffee.

Placing her phone back on the table Emma smiled up at Archie apologizing for her impolite phone use, "sorry about that".

"Oh, that's ok Emma. I understand how busy you must be. How are things at the station?"

Archie hadn't had time to finish his sentence before Regina was magically running a hand up Emma's thigh while simultaneously pressing kisses along her jawline. Emma's head twitched as she slammed her thighs together,

"'_Gina, stop this right now_"

"_Is that really what you want dear_?" she drawled sexily, dispersing magical energy to spread Emma's legs and touch her core over her now wet jeans, "_because your body is saying something completely different_."

Emma jerked her hips reflexively at Regina's touch, her body betraying her, though she did manage to hold back a moan, "_ugh, you are infuriating_."

"_Don't pretend like you don't love it dear. Oh and Emma_?"

"_What, Regina_?" Emma shot back somewhat annoyed at Regina's ability to out sass her even when inside her own head.

"_The cricket has been staring at you waiting for an answer, we wouldn't want to leave him waiting now would we_?" and intent on teasing Emma in any way possible, she removed her hand.

Emma's head spun back to Archie from where she had been looking at Regina,

"oh um, the station? Uh things are great, I guess." Though her stammering did little to distract him.

He had been noticing their consistently weird behavior for days now, the secretive looks, the glaring at each other across rooms with seemingly no provocation, and the longing looks that he hadn't seen since the day at the mine. Something was definitely off.

It didn't take a curse given PHD to allow Emma to recognize Archie's glances between her and Regina as acknowledgement, though how much exactly he had figured out she had no idea. It was time to surrender, though this time she concentrated solely on her hot cocoa to avoid looking at Regina, taking a sip while contacting her.

"_'Gina, he knows something is going on between us, we can't do this.. You win._"

Regina magically moved her energy to invisibly place her hand back on Emma's thigh, and her mouth to her ear before replying, "_You're going to give in that easily Miss Swan? I thought you were braver than this dear, and as you know, it's not often that I'm wrong_." Slowly she moved her hand up Emma's inner thigh, lightly sliding her fingers over her core while using her mouth to nibble her earlobe eliciting an almost inaudible moan from Emma. **Almost inaudible**.

Emma's eyes widened as she realized her mistake and Archie cast an uncomfortable look at her before fumbling for his coffee. Emma could just about hear Regina's chuckle as a result of her sensing Emma's moan before she re-entered her thoughts. "_My my Sheriff Swan, this could prove more fun than I originally anticipated_." Tired of the teasing Regina quickly slid her hand past the waistband of Emma's jeans, lightly dragging her nails until she reached the place Emma most wanted to be touched. Though she hated herself for wanting it. Emma couldn't stop the entirely audible gasp and the jerking of her hips that arose as a result of Regina's skilled fingers, and her distracted mind attempted to cover the gasp with a cough only seconds too late.

Emma was flustered and blushing, and as Regina's fingers sped up and her thumb brushed Emma's bundle of nerves, it took all her strength to remain as still as possible. Any attempt at conversation with Archie had died the second Regina's hand magically passed the boundaries of her jeans. Now Emma sat with her phone in hand, attempting to stifle her moans with fake laughs at imaginary text messages and Archie sat as if frozen, drinking his coffee, embarrassed, but unable to convince himself to move to leave.

Emma was getting closer and closer as the seconds passed and her movements were getting harder to suppress. Regina's voice entering her mind did nothing to help her situation, "_Still want me to stop Miss Swan? I could, if that's what you require? I could cease what I'm doing right this second and leave-_". But Regina was cut off before she had time to finish her sentence with a loud cry of "NO" from Emma, it took less than a second for her to realise Emma's plea hadn't been transferred telepathically but for the whole diner to hear. Everyone span in their seats to look at Emma just as Regina curled her fingers, causing her to crash over the edge.

And the last words Emma heard before the ripples of pleasure overtook, "_Your move_."

*present time*

The bell on the door to Granny's diner rang loudly signalling the entrance of an inhabitant of Storybrooke and Emma looked up on instinct only mildly interested in who had just entered the establishment. Her interest however was well and truly piqued when she saw that it was in fact Archie who had entered and that he was now approaching Regina's table,"Sorry to bother you Regina, but would it be possible for me to join you this morning? There are a few issues I'd like to discuss."

"_My my Madame Mayor, how the tables turn. Payback time._"


End file.
